Under the Depths
The player receives news that their job application at the Grover City PD has been accepted, and that they should report for duty the next day. The next day, they report to the chief commissioner, Chief Adrian Bowers, who in turn warms them with great respect. They explore the station and meet the new crew members, data analyst Ronnie Malone, Coroner Derek Price, Tech Expert Ellie Jackson and criminal profiler Victor Howard. They also meet their partners, new recruit Suzanne Taggert, and primetime detective head Frederick Morrison. Suzanne greets the player with great enthusiasm, while Frederick insists that partners are a waste of time. To make the atmosphere seem cool, Adrian plans to promote Frederick, Suzanne and the player to their first assignment, a diver was found washed upon the shore, dead. Once at the scene, the three find a man preaching above the victim, he tells them his name is Den Lewis and that he had found the body first. He also tells them the identity of the victim, a diver and swimmer named Dana Marbelle. When asked how he knows the victim, he tells them that everyone knew Dana in the Blue Ocean distirict, as her wild nature made her recognised in the town, and that she dated many men including Den himself, making her a character that most people disliked. The autopsy shed some light on the case, as the victim seemed to have now injury. But Derek tells them that Dana died by drowning, after someone had dived into the sea and used a sharp object (which is found to be a harpoon) to cut the oxygen pipe on Dana’s diving suit, making her lose air and eventually die. But despite this, the player uses skills such as revealing, hacking, repairing and analysing to incrimiaate an aquatic expert named Trish Robinson as the killer. When questioned, Trish reveals to the player of her motive for the murder, after all the evidence was pointed towards her. She tells them that she was an avid reporter for her blog ‘’Ocean Weekly’’ she would swim underwater and write about the life of the aquatic era. But suddenly, Dana came along and ruled herself as the queen of Blue Ocean. She acted reckless around the area, ruining the ambience of Blue Ocean. She even caught rare fish with her friends and ate them at her own restaurant. This made Trish to angry, as her blog was failing without the life underwater, so she went to the shore where Dana was going for a swim alone for, and then followed her underneath the depths, and cut the oxygen tank with a harpoon so that she would drown. In court, the player got an opportunity to meet Judge Sanders for the first time, and is awarded with the satisfaction that Dana Marbelle’s killer Trish Robinson has been sentenced to 16 years in jail. After the trial, the player talks with Suzanne, she tells them that being a police recruit has really made her feel special, and that having the player around has made her grateful. Even Fredrick tells the player that even a rookie, has determination. Victim Dana Marbelle- '' Drowned after her oxygen tank was cut underwater'' Killer- Trish Robinson Weapon- Harpoon Killer's Profile The Killer can Swim The Killer eats Blueberries The Killer drinks Champagne The Killer has Hacking Skills The Killer has a Jellyfish Sting